Question: Rewrite ${((9^{-10})(5^{12}))^{-11}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 5^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((9^{-10})(5^{12}))^{-11} = (9^{(-10)(-11)})(5^{(12)(-11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-10})(5^{12}))^{-11}} = 9^{110} \times 5^{-132}} $